white weddign
by xxLoveXSxx
Summary: kimikeo is to be married tand rai has t o save her but then wuya crashes everything into the side of a cliff
1. Chapter 1

"Hey kim" said rai. He smiled at her and she smiled back. It was morning. Clay was making eggs and Omi was talking but he ignored him because omi never says important stuff.

"Hey rai" kimiko fluttered er eyelashe. "Whats up?" She questioned?  
"Nothing much has happened." rai said back. He looked at her. She was pretty, eyes blue and deep, like toilet water with that cleaning stuff in it. She had her hair up in a ponytail today it was a dark red. Rai wondered how she did that if she died her hair or if she had like a thosuand wigs in her closet so she could do whatever she wanted all the time with her hair.

"Oh cool" kim said back to him. Tey stared at each other for a while. Clay finished the ggs and put them in front of them

"Here ya go, just like granny taught me" clay sat downa nd began to eat. Omi ate at the fruit hed cut because he was a vegan and did not eat meat or milk or eggs and that is why he cut his own fruit.

Kimiko did not eat either she stared at her plate, only glancing at the others with eyes that said 'ask me what is wrong'

"What is wrong?" asked omi

"Nohing omi shut up!" kimiko screamted and threw her plate at him and ran from the room crying. Omi caught the plate but the eggs hit the floor and he frowned because that is a waste of eggs  
Dojo stared at the doorway, a fork in his mouth as he'd just begun eating breakfast. He swallowed and looked to the remaining monks. "What was that about?"

"Should someone check on her" clay asked through a mouth of egg.

"Ill do it." rai was already walking out the door way and to kimiko who was sitting underneath a tree and crying into her knees. She did not care if there were bugs or if a leaf fell on her she was just that upset.

"You okay?" raimundo asked her as she sobbed louder.

"Yeah im fine"she wailed and thre her head back. Raimundo stared at her for another second

"I dont think your okay" he said, using his skills of deduction.

"Your right." kimiko wiped her eyes. Raimundo smiled because he nailed it. He was right and was once again dective of the year. Like sherlock or some other detcetive because raimundo knows there are more but he hs never heard of them so they do not matter so he is not like them, because he matters.

"Well whats wrong then" kimiko looked at him as more tears fell down her face and onto her hands and shirt and knees.

"I am engaged to a man" she began crying again

"Arent you like thirteent" rai asked. Kimiko nodded and sniffe d

'I am and he is not but it does not matter i have no choice" she cried aagin. Raimundo shifted uncomfortbly because e did not know very well how to deal with a crying girl or how to help her.

"How can you stop it who is making you marry?"

"My grandpa is making me. My father doesnt know yet and he wont knwo until it is too late i have no choices i am doomed to bewed a mean"

"That fucking sucks" raimundo said. He sat by her and put a hand on her to comfort her. She was warm like fire. Maybe because she was the fire dragon or maybe because shed been crying or maybe she was just a warm person. Like a baked potato. Or the bottom of an aluminum pan that has ravioli in it that was just kept warm but not hot so you don't get burnt when you touch it. Kimiko took his hand and put it onto the ground and she stood up and began walking away.

'I have to go now the wedding is tomorrow and i need a dress " she said and kept walking. Raimundo followed her

"We cant just let this happen kimiko you have to find a way to get away from this"

"It cannot be stopped and it is useless to try. Keiko is here we need to go." kimiko climbed into a car where keiko was sitting in a seat already and she waved to rai.

"Hey" se said. Rai waved back

"Can i go with you?" he asked. Kimiko shut the door as she got in and rolled the wndow down

"No but you are invited to the wedding i will see you tomorrow." she said and rolled the window back up and the car drove away very quikcly. Raimundo stared at the road and where the car went as he thought about kimikos situation and how he could help her. He needed a plan and he was going to think of one even if it took him all night.

Thankfully it did not and he had a plan very soon and was able to go inside and tell everyone else what was happening. He ran back into the kitchen while omi and clay were doing the dishes and he jumped onto the table just in time for master fung to come in.

"Raimundo what the fuck." master fuck exclaimed in a monotonous way. Raimundo explained the situation to all of them.  
"That sucks" said master fung.

"It does so we have to help her." rai said back and then he told them his plan. Everyone agreed it was a very good plan and raimundo was a genius for thinking of it. Raimundo left because he wanted to gather more stuff to make sure the plan would work, otherwise kimiko would be married to some creepy dude forever which is bad. He was probably ugly raimundo thought. And smelled. Raimundo knew that he smelled a guy like that had to.


	2. the doom

The next day came quick and fast and speedy and rapidly and swift. Raimundo was awake very quick because he had to finish the plan and also he had to get dressed to go to the wedding because he couldn't ggo in pajamas that would just be ridiculous and he'd look like a fool and raimundo pedrosa does not look like a fool or wear is pajamas to a wedding unless that was the wedding theme. He noted a pajama themed wedding would be cool and got dressed into his txedo. It had a green wasit thing and bow tie that matched his eyes somehow down to the hex code. H left the room and met up with clay who was also in his tux but he did not look as good as rai if you asked rai but he did still look good. He had blue instead of green and he was weraing a black ht with a blue ribbin lik his normal one.

Omi was wearing his fancy robes that were bette and Dojo wasn't wearing anything, because he is a dragon and the laws on dragon nudity are nonexistent because he cannot wear pants. They gt into the limo that kimiko had sent for them and master fung saw them off because he was not invited.  
"You make people do things and they hate you." he said as they drove away

When they got there it was big and loud and they didnt know anyone but hat was okay. They made theyr way to the brides room and knocked on the door and kimiko pened it.

Rai stared at her because she was beautiful. She was pretty but looking at he was pleasing like a perfectly color coded arrangement of flowers or a pool when no one has jumped in and disturbed the surface yet. The dress was nice and it had those sleeves that droop on the shoulders and they were glittery with red and orange glitter. The skirt poofed out and it looked like it should be hard to walk in but kimiko had no problem probably because she ha practiced since the morning but also she was doing good. The skirt had more glittter too and she was leaving a trail like snails slime trail but much prettier behind her as she walked. She smiled at them very sadly "sup"

"Hey kim how are you doing " rai stepped into the room followed by omi and clay and dojo.

"Im okay i guess. Uhm. getting married. So theres that i guess." she shrugged and sniffled. Her face was red like dojos wu rash so he knew she was lying really hard

"Kimiko we are going to help you." rai said with confidence that kimiko almost believed him but she shook her head and sat down on the bed and laid down and stared at the ceiling.

"I cannot be saved raimundo it is hopeless im going to bewed him and then ill be a wife for life."

"We will help you i swear!" ai yelled and Keiko stepped in looking cofused.  
"Are these guys bothering you kimi" she asked cracking her knuckles and staring themd own. Keiko was ready to fight and they decide fighting a maid of honor was a bad idea.

"No no theyre my friends its oaky. Guys go on. Ill see you soon." she smiled weakly again aned shoved them from the room and slammed the door, they heard it lock loudly before they walked away and raimundo stared with determinitation at the wall ahead of them.

"Rai partner youre lookin constipated stop starin so hard." clay said and patted his shoulder and raimundo dropped the face because he didn't wanna look like that he wanted to look cool and heroic.

"We will help her soon." omi said and Dojo nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, with the four of us it'll be a piece of cake!" Dojo encouraged, and raimundo nodded at his words.

"Your right i know i just am worried. Kimiko does not deserve this to fail."she was good and kind and made his heart flutter a lot when she was close because of how sweet she always was to him and how they flirted. He didn't want to admit it to the others but he had a small crush on her and hoped she returned his feelings. He means also having feelings for him and not returning them like you would an ugly sweater or wrong sized shoes to a store because there was no gift reciept for his heart.

As a warning that the wedding was gonna start soon began raimundo snuck off to the back and found the grooms room. It was time to put his plan into action. He kciked the door in and ran in

"Listen dude youre gonna marry a girl who you shouldnt marry and im going to stop you!" he yelled and looked around but he ddint see anyone and that was realy weird. "Hello?"

"Nice of you to visit me on my wedding day raimundo" and raimundo gasped because on the dresser was a little red bean grinning at him evilly and rubbing his weird plant tentacle things together and he started laughing. It sounded birds screaming at nine am because birds are assholes who dont stop until you are no longer peacefully sleeping.

"Bean man why are you here!" rai yelled and posed to fight but hannibal just waved a hand thingy at him

"I am here to get married i just said it was my wedding day raimundo clean out your ears." hanibal jumped up heighter on to the back of a chair to be at eye level with him

"But uh why." rai looked at him an hannibal just sighed because to him his plans were obvious because he knew them alrewady.

"Because i will tear your little team apart and then you will lose when i fight you." he sighed again and raimundo went OHHHH and nodded because that made sense before he got a mad face again.

"Well i wont let you do that you lip sore." rai stood to fight again but hannibal just stared at him because he was a bean and could not shape shift.

As raimundo was about to throw a punch the door was slammed shut. Hannibal and raimunedo stared at it before it was kicked open again an in the door way stood chase yougn and jack spicer.


	3. chapter 3

"Chase young? Jack Spicer? What are you two doing here" Raimundo questioned and jack looked really uncomfy he was in a tux but his hair was slicked back with some oiily junk that just made it look shiny but in a bad way like when a kitchen counter is sticky but still shiny. Raimundo almost wanted to touch it but he was sure itd give the same feeling of touching a sticky counter and he didnt want to do that what if his hand got stuck and he and jack ad to live like that forever.

"I dont know" jack said and he looked really confused which wans;t a surprise because jack got confused a lot. "Chase asked me to bring him so i did."

"What does chase want then" rai looked at chase "and why arent you dressed up nice its a wedding." raimundo gestured to himself and hannibal who was in a very tiny tuxedo.  
"I do not dress up for weird weddings between bean men and girls. Or anyone else i refuse to dress nicely for him" chase said because he was in his pajammas and that was weird to see. "I even under dressed because i hate you."

"See now this is why i ddnt invite you. Jack has the decency to respect me." hannibal nodded at jack he grinned wide because he was always into getting praise or appreciated for his efforts because he worked hard.

"Well woop diddly for you pre dip. I am here on business that doesnt have to do with you but the monks anyway so shut up." and he looked at raimundo and nodded at him to follow and rai decided he wanted to see where this would go so he followed him.  
"Uh. i like your pjays." rai commented as they walked. They were nice and looked very warm and the pants were fuzzy with cat faces on them.  
"Thank you theyre designer."chase walked back to kimikos room and he knocked and tried to open the door but it was lokced.

"I am practicing my vows." came a reply but chase ignored it and kicked the door in. raimundo say his slippers and they matched his pants.

Kimiko jumped and looked at the door and squinted in confusion as the three guys walked in.  
"Chase yougn what the fuck" kimiko asked and stood up when she did the glitter on her dressed poofed out and went everywhere again.

"He wanted to tak to us or something" rai stepped beside her and they stared down jack and chase but mostly chase because jack was awkwardly looking anywhere but at them because he really didn't care or want to be there.  
"Why are you in pajammas" kimiko asked  
"Theyre desginer: said raimundo and kimiko looked at them but nodded because it checked out.  
"Why are you two here together are you on a date or something?" she glared at them and jacks attention was finally grabbed

Chase looked at jack and then back at them and made a really disgusted face like someone had offered him fries covered in sour milk and bird barf. "He is like. Fourteen. He is a baby. He smells and he cries all the time. Why would i want that in romantic way." Jack cried again. Chase gestured towards him "see"

"Then why are you two even near each other." Kimiko yelled and threw a plate at him which chase dodged and tsksed at. The plate broke which was a shame it was a nice pattern.

"I didnt recieve an invite i cant come here witout one im evil not rude." chase shrugged at them and they understood and clay also thought he may be a vampire so he couldnt enter without being invited which would make sense to him.  
"But why are you even here." rai asked and pointed at him almost touching him in that really annoying way and chase pushed his hand out of his face.

"Wuya is being a evil and i cannot stop her." he said and raimundo and kimiko looked at each other because they could not believe him.

"We dont believe you" kimiko said which she was right because chase was very strong and it did not make sense.  
'Then because i do not want too do things i am tired . you are lucky i warned you." Chase said and raimundo and kimiko shared a look because it was a bad reason but they couldnt disagree that chase doing anything other than being an ass wasnt good.  
Just then clay and omi and dojo ran in and clay stopped beside jack an looked at everyone.  
'Why is chase in jammies" he asked kind of jelous because he wished he was in his pajamies

"Theyre designer" chase, jack, kimiko and raimundo responded. Clay looked at them and he nodded because that was a fair answer and they looked warmer and less itchy than his tuxedo.

"I would rather stop wuya than get married" kimiko said and ripped her dress off to reveal her robes underneath. "Lets go."

"How did you do that with your sleeves?" Asked Dojo, head cocked to the side in curiosity but he received no answer as the monks ran from the room. He followed them, still baffled.

The monks ran from the chapel and kimiko ran the fastest because people kept trying to talk to her and ask where she was going so she called for Keiko who proceeded to throw a table to defend her and help her get away. Keiko was truly the best friend kimiko would ever have. They were mustard and ketchup. Fries and ketchup. Hot dogs and ketchup . One of them was ketchup and the other was another thing that went well with ketchup.

The monks flew awy on dojo and raimundo flicked hannibal off because kimiko was free now and his plan was ruined an it wasnt really because of him but he;ll take the credit over chase because chase is a jerk. Jack waved at them he seemed happy because now he could go home and back to not caring about anyone who was there.


	4. Chapter 4

They landed in front of wuya who was laughing evilly and holding up an object they had never seen before.  
'Wuya what is that we've never seen it before!" omi yelled loudly over wuyas laughing and she stopped abroptily and looked at him an sneered really wide wih her teeth showing and like she was a n angry dog about to bite him.

"It is a magic orb i will use to crush you and everyone who sttands in my way" she yelled, poitning at them the way villains awlays do when they scold the heroes for existing and stuff.

"Well fuck." clay looked at the orb nd noted it was green and smokey like bad halloween affects and wondwered if he could buy one at walmart in october. For decoration or to the rule world he'd decide after he got it.

"We will stop you" rai said and he ran at her to kick the orb from her hands but she just slapped his leg and he flew away. Kimiko gasped real loud and ran at wuya and wuya just laughed at her and grabbed her hand and held her up by it because she was short. Wuya held her over a cliff and lookd at omi and lcay

"If you sttep near me i drop fire cheeto intoo the ocen." she grined wickedly and they stepped down but omi was glaring because he was mad at her.

"You are evil and rude" he yelled at her and wuya just huffed at him because she already knew that she was the best an also the worst it was the best part of her only dating profiel. She was a top favorite on OhnoHeylin dating.

"I know you small child and to prove how i know it i am going to drop her anyway." and she did.

Kimiko screamed as she fell because the cliff was high and she was an okay swimmer but it didnt mean she wanted to go cliff diving that day and in fact sh did not at all because that is kind of scary and she wasnt even wearing a bathing suit. The ocean was big and dark and it looked angry like what you see in a closet when your a kid and there are monsters hiding there that want to kill you and she didnt like that idea.

But before kimiko splahed into the water raimundo swooped in and he held her in his arms and flew troe the air really fast and back up the cliff and she gasped in relief and held onto him because she was still kinda freaked out a lot.

Raimundo landed up beside clay annd omi and held onto kimiko who was still shaking and glared at wuya

"that was a bad move " he said and clay and omi both ran at her. Wuya held up the orb and suddenly it was poofing and moking and they couldnt see her because shed vanished into the smoke and air. They all coughed because it was thick and smelled like gross cheese and not in a good way but like cheese someone had left out in the sun before baking on brussel sprouts and onions and garlic that were all also old and nasty.

Once it had cleared and none of them were coughing as much and the smell wasnt as bad they looked around but coulding see anyone annd they could only assume wuya probbaly ran away during that to god do more evil stuff. They looked at each other before staring off to the ocean dramatically for five minutes in silence

"How do we find her again" kimiko asked and she was still being held by raimundo because he was warm and comfortable and she like d that it was nice and safe in his big strong arsm.

"We will find her its what we do." rais said with confidence and he stood tall and kimiko looked at him in amazment because he was so cool and hamson, she was amazed how he could hae such fatih in himself and all of them. It was amazing.

They then set ooff again to find wuya and to defeat her because that is what they do.


	5. Chapter 5

Wuya was being super evil she was very good at that and she was laughing again because the plan was so good that she had. She was going to blue stuff up an destroy everyone and everythin with her green orb of death. It was a good plan.

While she laughed hannibal came in and he stood watching her for a minute because she was weird about being interruped while she laughed evilly. When she finally shut up hannibal coguhed and she looked at him.

"Why are you wearing a tux. Where did you get a tux for a bean." she questioned and he ignore everything she said.

"What are you ggoing to do with the green death orb," he asked and she just laughed at him so he had to wait for her to stop again and when she did she looked at him

"I am going o cause death of course what else " and he nodded because that made sense and was a good use of it."i will be doing this at the only place that can sustain such evil power of a magnitude this big and large." wuyas grin twisted into the same grin a mean teacher has before giving a popquiz over the chapter they know nobody read.

With her words she left.

Raimundo looked at the skyline and the sunset and blinked. The sun was hurting his eyes because he'd been staring at it and now his eyes were burning like when he forgot to take stuff off the grill and came back and it was charred and hot an kinda gross. He blinked again his eyes "tearing up but he vcut that shit out fast because men do not cry espexially raimundo who ha snever cried in his life. Even when he was born he was born silent and stoic and to be a hero.

"So were do we start?" clay asked and he looked at his firnds who also had no idea.

"We have to find her so we go where she might be. Jacks. Chases. Evil places full of evil and stuff.: Kimiko said and the others nodded and Dojo began heading for Jack's place.

"Anyway we can stop an get some food first" clay asked and he rubbed his stomach because he had not eaten since eggs the day before.  
"Evil doesnt take snake breaks so neither will we!" rai yelled back and clay frowned but didnt fight him on it anymore.

As they lannded they realized jack might even be home yet but they were wrong because he was and he screamed when he saw them.

"What are you doign here ?" he yelled and threw a potted plant at them and clay caught it an put it under his hat because it was his now.

"Is wuya here?" omi kicked jack in the stomach because he is mean and jack yelped and fell dow becuase he hadd no balance

"No she ditched me again i swear" he started crying again and omi looked at him in disgust and walked away and back to the others sid.e  
"Where did she go then?" raimundo aked and jack sniffled and shrugged his arms really high because he had no idea and needed to convey that through hieiht, like power to a bear.

"Do you know what shee is doing them?" kimiko asked and jack shook his head because he didnt an kimiko glared at him because she did not trust him or his bad taste in make up brands.

"I dont kow what she is doing or where she want i just know she doesnt went me." he said and he sighed "i am tired of beign the dormat to the heylin and i mean that literally the step on me when they see me and it hurts." he frowned big and they just looked at him.

"Well that us rude of them" clay said nd the others nodded but they didnt really care that much because jack is a jerk and evil. "We need o go to chases now by jack dont get stomped" they said and they got back on Dojo and flew off.

They went to chase and busted in and chase was sitting at afounding petting one of the cats and he looked at them and glared.  
"What do you want children" he asked but not really caring what they wanted he just wanted them to get out.

"Where is wuya you scaly fuck" rai yelled at him an chase stared for a minute before lookig around

"No one else is here but me and my cats i kicked wuya out because she was bad a cleaning and the cats did not like her." the lion beside him nodded a lot and chase scratched his ears. "So she is gone."

"Where si she then?" omi asked and there was a pause before chase looked at the fountain and the water splooshing from it like old milk from the jug as you poor it out into the sink

"There is only on e palce she can be. The evilest place. The purest concentration of evil we know that is not me or a bean or an old lady, but the old lady is there." he stared soulemly at the fountain for anothe rminute to build suspense and also because it was funny to make them wait.

"Whre is she you furraffinity oc" clay asked and chase friownded because he didnt like people bringing up his furaffinity

"She is at the one place you will expect and least expect.' the monks leaned in as chase lead to the answer. "Wuya is at arbys."


	6. Chapter 6

"Arbys ?/?" clay asked loud "if wed gotten food wed have found her." raimundo huffed because he was right and he hated when he was wrong.

"We hve to go now to stop her from being evil' omi said and he looked at chase "you helped us twice"  
"I helped myself twixe omi. I told you about wuya becaude of spite and told you where she was so youd leave me alone." he pet the cat again but the cat was giving the same knwoing face as omi

"You are gooder than you think chase" he said and chase just rolled his eyes because he wasnt good.

"Get out of here before i have blueberry eat you." chase gestrued to blueberry whos tail flickered at them and they jumped back and left because fighting blueberry seemed like a bad idea before figtning wuya

Chase watched them leave annd he sighted in releaf because they almost caught him on his secret. He pulled out a bag of blood and bit into it and drank it becaue he was hungry. He was a vampre after all. He slourped it up and felt much better after because he wasnt hungry anymore like hed had a filling nutricious breakfast but it was blood.

The monks landed at arbys and busted into the doors and the person at the counter greeted them because he was used to this sort of shit

"Hi welcom to evil arbys home of the evil beef and cheddar what can i get for you." the monks lookd at him and then around

"Where is wuya" rai asked and omi followrd up

"Whiy is this arbys evil" he asked and the others looked at him like he was dumb because it was a bad question the arbies was evil because it was arbys of course but he still had to ask.

"I dont know kid i just work here." the employee said and he was obviously not paid enought o. "If you mean the redhead chick with the orb and weird eyes and pointy ears. I dont know maybe out back." and he went into the back of the kithen

The monks ran behind the abry and saw wuya laughing evilly again and she saw them and held up the orb

"Fear the orb!" she screamed at them and they did a little bit but they wouldnt admit it. Omi ran at her but while he ran forwarrd Raimundo sneakued to the side and ran up to her frm behind and she yelled as they tackled her and the orb fell from her hands. She knocked them off of her and ran after the orb as it rolled into evil arbis and she tried to grab it but it rolled into the back and she couldnt go back there. It was employees only.

She glared at the sign and tightly held her fists as she went to the counter and knocked on it.

"Hello?! Fry fool! Bring me the glowing ball!" she slammed her fists harder and the employee came out from the back room holding the demize ball and looking at it in awe.  
"What the fuck is this" he asked and held it up int he liht. The deth norb was smoking really fast and the smoke started to foosh out of it and surround the employee who yelled and couched and his feet lifted off the gorund. The employee was floating surrounded by the smoke and when it cleared hsi eyes were gloawing green and he held the orb in one hand and laughed evlly.

"We must get the orb he will be corruptit if he has it!" wuya yelled at the monks and they were lost because why was wuya saying we when she hated team work almost as much as she hated stnaidng in lines or when she would go to a room to get something but get distracted and leave the room and realize she didn't get what she needed.

But they knew she was right because the arbys employee threw a grill at them.

That is wehn omi looked at him better this time and saw his name tag and gasped and yanked at raimundos sleeve pointing at the employee

"IT IS JERMAINE" he yelled and then jermaine threw a package of sandwitch buns at wuya.


	7. Chapter 7

"Jermaine? " Rai looked at him and there he was. Flowiting and laughing evilly. Jermaine look at them an then he laughed in the same way wuya does and thats how yiou know someones evi. When they got a good evil laugh. Jack taught them all that.

"What do we do we ust save hm!' omi screamed and jermaine stared throwign ore stuff at them like spoons and forks and straws and not just indiviual straws but the big bags the come in when you work in fast food

"Ya know you;re gonna b the one who has to clean all this up" rai said to hime and jemraine just snarked and landed his feet on the coutner.

"Fool i will do no such thing. Im giving myself an evil promotion, say hello to the meanager." he stood tall an the green smoke took the time to rearrange his outfit so it was still cool but noe eviller and much more fitting an evil manager man. His powers splayed from his hands and he threw them farinto the ar and slammed them down and the floor turned green and slippery like the mountain dew faucet had imploded all of it.

Smoke gathered around wuya and in moments she was changed, slightly. Her outfit resembled that of the arrbies employees and had a fancy name tag

"You, witch, will be my Ass Man." jermaine said with confinidence and ignoreing raimundos giggling.

"Ass man….." he snickered and diespite the situatuon he had to fing it funny. Kimiko slapped him and he shook his head, back to focusing right on wuya and jermain.

"We have t get the orb' he said and pointed to it.

"The ball wont be that easy to get." imiko said and poined at jermaine and wuya "they will be gaurding it"

"I will distract jermaine and you destriact wuya and we wiell get the orb." Rai nodded at kimiko who nodded back in agreement and they leapt ike tree frogs into action, except they did not have weird toes at least not that anyone knows about.

They both screamed and wnt to atttack but wuya and jermaine and rai flpped to kick wuya but she punched him in the foot and jermaine dodged kimiko and she flew out the drive through window. She screamed and landed in the passenger seat of catnappeh who yelled.

"This isnt what i ordered what the fuck" she stared at kimiko who goraned and looked at her with shock of a hundred naruto chidoris.

"What are you doing here ?" and katnap just gestrued to the arbies indow.

"I want an evil meal deal what do you think."she tapped her fingers on the wheel impatiently and looked in th window "STOP PLAYING WITH BALLS AND GIVE ME MY SANDWHICH" and started honking the horn to the tune of Infinite's theme from the sonic forces' official soundtrack. She screamed whena big grene blast hit her steering wheel and melted it and jermain threw a bag at her.

"Thanks for stopping at evil arbys" he said and asley grabbed kimikos arm and threw her back at him before driving off.

Kimiko yelled and jermaine stepped out of the way as she smached into a wall and fell down and raimundo caught her because he promised to always do that. She looked at him and swooned because hw as so heroric.

"Thansk rai' she said and he put her down and nodded at her all silent and cool headed like.

'Dont mention it. We have to stop jermaine and wuay" rai gestured to clay and omi who were being attacked by the villains

"We have to snap jermaine out of it he is a good person" she said and knew because shed met him and he was nice ot her and omi and clay and rai. Jermaine was good they had to save him from the orb of evil death. Rai nodded again but as he did there was a scream of pure terror and the room started glowing green and thick smoke filled the entire evil arbys.

A/N

thnks to my friends for helping me with thsi fic its so good an you help so much! go sonci forces!


	8. Chapter 8

The smoke was bad and gross and it poured out the drive through window. Omi fell into the door and opened it wuickly so the smoke would floosh out of the room and they could all breath free again instead of choking.

When they looked to the middle of the room jermaine was hol,ding his head and the orb was on the ground an shatteed into a billion zillian pieces and it was sparkling like sand or something but it was glass but raimundo wasnt sure what kind of glass but it was pretty if it hadnt been so evil. Like most of the people they fight. Especially hannibal who was evil but had lovely eyes.

Jermaine stared at the glass and stomped on it a couple times and tossed his hat to the side and ripped off his nametag taking his apron off with it in shreds.

"Jermaine are you not evil anymore?" omi asked very hopeful and jermaine nodded at him.

"Yeah i feel a lot better thanks omi." and omi grinned widel and hugged his friend who patted his shoulder and they all turned to glare at wuya who was still in an evil ass man get up.

Wuya stared at the glass for a moment before shotting a fireball at them because she was mad they had ruined her scheme so quikc and easily and by luck that mirroed a rabbit with ahundred four leaf clovers and horsehsoes.

'You insulent little meat babies i will destroy you!" she started shotting more green fire at them and they kept dodging and like it was a game of dodgeball but with fire. Dodgeball extreme.

As they flipped and dodged and rai tried to kick wuya but he just got burned and fell down and clutched his chest. Kimiko fell to his side and sobbed because he was knocked out but looked dead and as far as she could tell he was because she has no medical training.

She cried into his shirt and got it all wet with her tears and didnt stop until she felt a hand pet her hair in a comforting mostion and she looked with teary eyes to him and he wasnt talking or moving but he was breathing and his hand was on her heaid.

"Oh rai you are not dead!" she hugged him and he grunted because it hurt but he didnt care because sh gave very warm hugs an he liked warm hugs.

"Rai im sorry this is all my fault" jermaine said over him and raimundo didnt answer because it wasnt true but also he was still mostly unconshins.

"No jermaien it is wuya she is evil and hurts us it is not your fault." omi tried to convince him but jermaine ignored him and decided he had to fight wuya on his own and he was going to win because he was good and she was evil.

He ran at wuya who laughed kicked him like a cancan dancer into the ceiling and when he hit the ground he groand but he stood up anyways with tears in his eyes and his fist clenched like he was an anime protag and it was his time to shine and it was.

"You will be defeated evil witch and i will defeat you!" he ran at her with energy and ferosity and she got kicked in the face but she got up and glared at him

"That was a ballsy move kid' she said and jermaine let out a laugh

"You have no idea" he said and a he said that he collapsed and green orbs took the palce of his body. Omi yelled in terror and ran to his friend who wasnt there anymore he was orb now.

Wuya also ran to see if they were new evil orbs but they werent they had walmart stickers on them and they were just halloween decorations so she kicked one out the window.

"I will destroy you next time stupid monks you will regrate messing with me!" and she vanished in a poof and was gone .

Omi sat at the orbs and cried as kimiko was in raimundos arms also crying and clay just looked at them before grabbing his phone and calling someone and he handed the phoen to omi.

'Omi whats up? Clay said you were sobbing over a buncha halloween decorations?" and omis face lit up because it was jermaine and he wasnt dead or decorations.

"You are alive jermaine i love you!" omi yelled and jermaine held the phone from his head because omi was loud but he still laughed because he didnt get what was happening

"I love you to uh, come visit soon" it sounded like omi needd to see him and jermaine would be glad to see him because he loved Omi

"I will I promise my very un orby firend!" and he hung up and gave clay back his phone and raimundo was finally sitting up

"Howd you know that wasnt the real jermaine?" he asked and clay shrugged  
'Cowboys intuation." he tipped his hat and rai looked at him and nodded befrore getting up still holding onto kimiko whos legs were weak from cyring

"We did it we beat wuya and now we have cool orbs for ahlloween." clay picked one up and tucked it under his hat because it wa shis now.

"Can we go get some none evil food from a non evil place" clay asked and the others nodded because food soundd good right then so they left to go get food and go home after a long day of heroism and good doign.

It is what they do.

THANKS TO MY FRIEND DOUGE FOR HELPING ME WITH THE LAST CHAPTER 3333 UR DTHE BEST ! I LOVE U !

HPE U ALL ENJOYED THE FIC THANK U FOR READDING


	9. Chapter 9

Hey this isnt a new chapter its just me saying this was a crack fic, a troll fic, for shits and giggles. This isnt serious and its all jokes so if you are legit angry please know No it isnt Serious.

Have a good day.


End file.
